Birthday Lemonade Happy Birthday Darien
by searchingformydarien
Summary: It's Darien's brthday! Actually this story is a day late. It's darien's birthday, how will he spend it? I wrote this for him. DS Lemonfirst one please tell me what you think R


August 3rd

**Author Notes: **It's Darien's Birthday, for those of you who don't know, and I decided to write a fun birthday lemon. Remember if you're not old enough to read this or your parents don't want you reading this stuff, then you shouldn't, though if you're anything like me that won't stop you. Just don't get caught. Any way, by the time this story is finished and uploaded it will be the fourth, because I've started writing this at 11 o'clock at night. So it's a belated birthday present to my favorite hero, romantic, anime guy, and dream lover Darien (Mamoru Chiba) Shields.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I just like to make up my own situations for them.

**Birthday Lemonade – Happy Birthday Darien!**

_A week before . . ._

August 3rd, my beloved Darien's birthday. What to get him? Serena thought to herself. The man had everything he could ever want. He had plenty of money, a lovely apartment, a beautiful girlfriend/fiancée, a future daughter, brains, beauty, and true friends. What did you get a man who had it all?

Whatever she did decide, she wanted it to be a surprise, but he would be expecting a party. He got a surprise party from Andrew every year, so it wasn't really a surprise. The surprise would be no party at all, but that would be unfair to his friends. No make the party the day after, which would be even better because it's on a Friday!

She had to call Andrew with this new idea! It wouldn't be hard. The party would be held at the Crown arcade that he now owns. Perfect. With that all set, she needed to focus on her surprise and she knew exactly what he liked.

And so she plotted . . .

-----------

_Thursday August 3rd, present time_

Darien awoke half-excited and half-dreading the day. Today was his birthday. While most people would be excited about that, Darien had always dreaded it. His parents died in a car crash on his birthday, so it was a constant yearly reminder.

And it depressed him.

His best friend also always threw him a "surprise" party the day of his birthday. Darien wasn't a party man. Never has been, probably never would be.

The reason he was excited was because, unlike before he had Serena in his life. She always tried so hard to find the perfect gift and she was adorable about it. The one thing she never seemed to realize was that he didn't care about presents. He was just grateful for her in his life and making this day less lonely then it had always been. He wished he could have woken up to her smiling face, but that already hadn't happened. However, he really wanted her to spend the day with him, just the two of them. No surprises, no stupid present games, no cracks he was "old", and no parties. Just his Serena in his arms all day and no one else to bother them.

He could think of a few things to do in his alone time with her, though most of them inappropriate. Hence the reason he wanted **_no one_** bothering them.

The last time they were alone together was when he took her away for her birthday, a little more than a month ago. He missed the feel of her in his arms. Her soft body fitting perfectly against his hard one. Her heat wrapped tight and perfectly around him, as if she was made for him. Which according to destiny she was.

Darien looked down at his now hard penis, thinking he brought the erection on himself with his perverted thoughts. Seemed since he first entered her body that fateful Christmas night, he was stuck with dirty desires for his blonde angel. Not that he hadn't had them before.

Now they were worse though. It was all he could ever think about in her presence. He constantly wanted her, but never seemed to have the chance to take her. When he did, he wanted more. He wanted her under him, over him, everyday and twice on Sundays. He could never get enough of her. Didn't get enough of her.

His thoughts ended there as a knock sounded on his door. Darien flipped the covers back, got out of bed and searched for a pair of pants to put on. He was zipping up his black jeans while walking to the door, where the persistent knocking continued.

He opened the door to Serena with her fist raised as she was about to slam it against the wood of his door again. Seeing him and stopping short, she flung herself onto him. "Muffin!" he stumbled from the force and she wrapping arms around his neck and long legs around his waist, which cause him to think of her on her back in the same position as he drove into to her.

She gave him a peck and with a giggle removed herself from him. Only to look down at the bulge in his pants she had obviously felt and found funny. She continued to stare at it, and it grew at the attention.

"Why didn't you use your key?"

Keeping her eyes trained on the lower half of his body she said, "To make sure you were awake."

"Serena."

Bring her eyes up to him she asked innocently, "What?"

Knowing exactly what he ignored the question, "Nothing," he gave her a kiss before stepping away and turning to head back into his apartment. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd come over to ask you if you wanted to go to the pool. The heat outside is stifling," she answered following him into the apartment.

Darien thought it odd she hadn't given him a present or said happy birthday to him yet. He knew it would come. The pool was probably to keep him busy and away from the party site, the Crown. He wasn't going to bite.

"No can do, you know that"

"Why not?" she asked in total confusion.

"Serena I'm going to visit my parents grave like I do every year," he gave her a look of disbelief. She had been coming with him since they started dating.

"But you do that on your birthday"

He was shocked, she couldn't be serious, "Today is my birthday," he said calmly praying the most important person in his life did not really forget his birthday.

"No it's not"

"Yeah it is"

"No it's not, I'd know if it was, you're wrong. Look I'll show you." She walked into his bedroom, grabbed his calendar, and shoved it in his face, "See right there, today is Wednesday the 2nd."

"Sere today is Thursday, the 3rd," handing the calendar back to her.

"Prove it"

He sighed and headed to his computer and clicked on the Internet. Right at the top of the home page had the date, August 3, 2006. He showed Serena and she paled. He ached that she forgot.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick," she hit the sofa hard as her legs gave out beneath her. He instantly forgave her.

"Hey it's okay, no big deal. We'll go see my parents then go to the pool." Sitting down next to her and pulling her to him.

"I forgot your birthday," sounding close to tears.

"You did not"

"Yes I did!" now she was sobbing.

"Hey I said it was alright. Really, I don't mind. If you feel that badly, spend the day with me."

She looked up at him, "What are you talking about, I was going to spend the day with you, it's your birthday!"

"Didn't know that a minute ago"

"Oh! Rub that in my face!"

"Never mind, should have known it was to much to ask for," he went into his room, put on a white wife beater and a navy blue silk short sleeved shirt, and left it unbuttoned. He came out grabbed his keys and headed for the door, "If you want to come, come. If not, guess I'll see you when I get back."

Serena got up and followed Darien, praising her own acting skills, so far so good. "I think I'll pass. It's really hot outside, and I need to think of a way to make this up to you."

He gave her a sweet kiss "I just want you with me."

"I'm always with you. Now go," she actually shooed him because if he stayed any longer she would never be able to her plan in motion.

-----------

Darien spent an hour at his parents' graves and walking around, thinking, a very bad habit. He just couldn't get the thought of Serena forgetting his birthday. It just wasn't real, but there was no way she could act that guilt and despair at forgetting. Could she?

Darien got rid of the thoughts as he walked into his apartment and gave a sigh of relief that Serena was still there. He could sense her presence.

Since he woke late it was afternoon and he was starving, having stopped for coffee and a few donuts he was only a little peckish. He caught whiff of Serena's scent and realized he wasn't hungry for food, but the woman he loved, the only women who set his blood on fire.

He searched the apartment and fond her in the kitchen with a set table for two and pouring wine into two goblets.

He quietly crept up behind her, waiting for her to put the bottle of wine in the bucket of ice he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave a startled gasp that turned into a moan when one of his hands slid down to cup her sex as the other moved up to cup one of her full breasts, which became heavy as he felt her nipple bead.

He pinched and tugged the nub gently as he used a finger to press against the seam of her heat, and placed a kiss on the side her neck. He could feel her dampen under his finger. He added a little more pressure. Serena moaned helpless as she moved, her body moving on its own trying to get more. It was effortless with her clothes blocking the passage.

"What cha doing?" Darien asked releasing her and taking a few steps away.

Serena whimpered at the lost contact, and while panting answered, "Late lunch, early dinner," taking a deep breath she gave him a heated look, "then some dessert." She licked her lips showing her that was what she really wanted, and he knew exactly what was on the dessert menu.

"Sounds good," he said pulling out a chair for her, once she was seated he sat down across from her. "Is it just salad, then dessert?" giving a heated looked of his own and a hopeful grin.

"What kind of meal is that?"

Right he forgot this was Serena. There was no such thing as 'just' salad and dessert. "What else?"

"I'm not sure, Lita made it, and I told her to surprise us."

"Ah" he took a sip of his wine, not sure they should be drinking it, Serena was under age. Maybe he should get out some lemonade instead. He shrugged the thought off; it could give them an excuse to miss the party later. "Let's get started, I'm starving, and my sweet tooth is calling."

He saw Serena shiver from the look of longing he gave her, she took a deep breath "You have to eat every bite before you get dessert."

-----------

Two hours, a half empty bottle of wine, a pile of dirty dishes, and two full and relaxed bodies later they finished there late lunch/early dinner. Darien was ready for his dessert.

"I finished all my food, can I have my dessert now?"

Serena gave him a considering look, "I guess so," she got up to get something from the fridge to retrieve a container. She walked passed him with it and sat on his couch.

Darien got up and followed suite sitting next to her. She opened the container to reveal two chocolate covered strawberries. A combination of their favorite foods, him chocolate and her strawberries. She picked on up and said "Open up"

Darien did as he was told and opened his mouth around the strawberry she held for him and bit down taking all but the stem. "Mmm . . . " he murmured as he chewed and savored the flavors in his mouth.

He picked up the other strawberry, "My turn," he lifted the strawberry for her, "open" she did. Darien stuck the strawberry half way in her mouth, and she bit down. Darien finished the rest of the chocolate covered strawberry and move in for a kiss that was simply delicious.

Darien cupped the back of her neck as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. The taste of chocolate and strawberries lingering in there mouths making the taste of each other even better.

Serena brought her one arm around his shoulder and neck fingers tunneling into his silky raven hair. The other arm she started at his bent knee and slowly caressed upward. The closer her hand moved to Darien's dick the more aggressive and heated his kisses became.

He groaned, "Serena . . ."

She passed by the growing bulge and continued upward. Caressing his chest starting at his stomach covered by washboard abs. The muscles contracted as fingers glided over his hard stomach. Her hand moved still slowly upward to his pecs, where she found a nipple and plucked the same as Darien was doing to her overly sensitive and very heavy breasts.

She pulled away to moan and for air. For a minute they stopped and stared at each other, both panting, gasping for more air in their starved lungs. Serena was the first to break. She moved her hands and began sliding Darien's button up off his shoulders. He helped her remove the shirt, then stood, grabbed her hand to pull her and flung her over his shoulder.

She gave a startled gasp "Darien! Put me down!" he ignored her cries and continued to his bedroom and the two most important things in there his bed and condoms.

When he reached the foot of the bed, he threw her down on it. After stripping his wife beater he pounced on top of her, not letting her escape. He attacked her slender neck with searing kisses that burned her flesh and she felt at her core. He found the sweet spot behind her ear and she cried out. "Oh God . . . Darien" he continued to lick and nibble the delicious spot before suddenly backing away.

Her legs were trapped between his knees as he straddled her. He sat her up to take of her shirt and she let him. She fell back on the bed as he tossed the tight t-shirt away. He caught her gazed and she stared helplessly into the midnight depths such a dark blue they looked black from his desire.

His hard gaze softened as he bent down and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Her heart filled and her panties creamed she knew she couldn't wait much love for them to be joined, making love. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach.

His kiss became fiercer, harder, his tongue taking possession of her mouth, plunging deep, imitating an act she would like to be doing already. Then he was gone. He was trailing more hot kisses across her jaw, then down her neck to her beasts where sucked the swell above her snow-white bra. She moaned and her groaned in response.

He undid the front clasp of her bra and freed her full mounds. He found one of her hardened nipples and suckled and nipped at it. His hand worked her other nipple pinching, tugging, the pleasure pain combination making her scream. She was close to coming. Then he switched nipples and she did.

Her orgasm crashed over her but it didn't satisfy, it just left her wanting more and desperate. She lifted her back off the bed and finished stripping off her bra.

Darien had begun to move down her stomach. He pulled and undid the button of short shorts felt him pull the zipper down and tug at her jeans. "Up, honey" she lifted her hips to help him out and they were off in seconds. He didn't waste any time on her panties. He didn't rip them of though Serena wouldn't have cared less. Once he had them in his hand, he brought them up to his nose and he inhaled deeply. "God I love the way you smell," he then stuck them into the back pocket of his jeans with a grin and said "Part of my birthday present."

"I got you something you know," she was starting to squirm, he hadn't touched her in more than a minute and he was looking at her cunt like a man who had been starved for days. It was making her hot and she wanted him to eat her.

"Oh really?" he picked up her left leg and kissed the ankle, behind her knee, on her knee, and up her inner thigh. He stopped an inch away from her core and repeated the process on her right leg. This time when he went up her inner thigh he didn't stop. He inhaled and stuck a finger in her heat.

Serena was panting and on the edge again. Darien's finger was in deep and he pulled it out thrust it back in. Once, twice, then he added another finger and she almost went falling.

Darien sensed how close she was, how on edge, and pulled back. He didn't want her going over again just yet. He took the time to rid himself of his jeans.

Serena of course didn't stay put. She reached for him and found throbbing erection beneath his black boxers. He rocked against her hand as she tightened her grip. He took a step back from her and shucked his boxers.

Since Serena had moved from where he wanted her, he decided to put her back. He again picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She gave a delighted squeal when he joined her. He rolled off of her before he did something he regretted. He still didn't have a condom on. He reached to the side table and found a condom, once on he returned to Serena.

And headed straight between her thighs to get her heated up again. He gave a slow lick and instantly tasted the salty taste of her cream. He took another tentative lick and Serena moaned. With that encouraging sound, he plunged his wet tongue into her slick heat.

She whimpered and pleaded "Darien . . . please . . ." she loved what he was doing but it wasn't what she wanted.

He lifted his head with a knowing grin, "What can I do for you, love?"

"You exactly what you can do and this making me wait is killing me. I need you Dare."

He started to tongue her again he suckled her clit and she cried out. He looked at her again, "I'm right here Sere."

"I know . . ."-while panting, voice hoarse from her cries-"where . . . you are, but . . . I . . .I need you inside me."

He stuck a finger in her, "I've got something in you," he added another, "pretty tight fit I might add."

"Fine!" she pushed against his fingers grinding her clit against them as best she could and let her orgasm claim her. This wasn't as forceful as the last it was more languid and sated her but not completely.

Darien removed his fingers from her and moved up her body. He kissed nipped his way to her mouth and gave her slow kiss that held his love. "That was beautiful," he whispered against her lips and gave her another kiss, this one held more heat and caused Serena's relaxed body begin to burn again.

Darien's body was covering hers and he nudged her legs apart with his knee. He slowly pushed into her inch by slow inch. Serena's inner muscles tightened around his hard shaft with every push he made. When he was buried to the hilt he took a deep breath and pulled out until only the tip was left in, then thrust deep filling her again.

He thrust with long slow strokes, filling her every time. When Serena brought her legs around his hips and reached up to meet his thrust Darien nearly lost it. She tried to get him to thrust harder, and he did. Darien grabbed Serena's hands and brought them to the headboard. "Hold on," and she did.

Darien grabbed her hips and let go he let his body take control of his pleasure. He thrust hard, fast, and deep, taking all Serena was giving and then some. He closed his eyes to further enjoy the sensation of his orgasm rushing in on him. He opened his eyes and saw Serena almost hitting the headboard herself from the force of his thrusts. He also became aware of the headboard slamming against the wall; he ignored it though and kept going reaching for that bright climax. He felt Serena begin to tighten around him and reached between them and gave her clit a light tug she cried out and tried harder to keep up with his pounding into her body with a grunt he gave one more powerful thrust and came. His release triggered Serena's and she milked him until he was spent.

"Serena" he sighed as he fell on her.

"Oh Darien" her legs went limp, she let go of the headboard and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek, "I love you, happy birthday."

He gave a chuckle as he rolled off her. He pulled her to his side, "I love you, too, and as far as presents go I liked that one out of any I've gotten."

"Oh that wasn't your present."

"It wasn't?"

"No! What kind of girl do you take me for? I got you a real present." She gave him a look of outrage.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is what I wanted. Just you and me. No parties or surprises or other stupid things you people torture me with every year." He stroked he back with light soothing caresses.

"Yeah well your present is more for me than you." She looked away shyly.

"How's that?"

"I'll show later."

"You mean I have to wait for my present?"

"If you really want it now, it's under the bed."

Darien rolled away and spotted a pink bag. He pulled it from underneath the bed and read _Victoria's Secret_ on the side of the bag. "Yeah I could see why you'd say it was more for you," he moved the tissue paper out of the way and went hard again at what he saw. "I want you to put this on now."

"What? No!"

"But you have to," he said smugly, the bag dangling from his finger.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's my birthday," he grinned, "I get what I want."

"Whatever," she took the bag with an eye roll and a smile and patted naked to the connecting bathroom. Enjoying the view from the bed, and how happy he was that it was his birthday, and he got the one present he always wanted.

Only one problem plagued his giddy mind. _How the **hell** was he going to get out of Andrew's party?_

Eh, a problem for later Serena was coming out of the bathroom in his 'birthday present'.

**Author Notes: **This is the first time I've actual written anything like this, so tell me what you think. Not edited, well except for spell check. Too tired. Hope you enjoyed!

Happy Birthday Darien Darling!


End file.
